The quality of the engineer connection of the primary and diversity antenna feeder of the Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) base station directly relates to the quality of the system performance of the CDMA base station. The related art already can implement detection of the connection state of the primary link of the base station, and judge whether the connection state of the primary link is normal or not according to the detection result. However, there still has not had a scheme about how to implement the detection of the connection state of the reverse diversity link of the base station proposed in the related art. Due to the relatively great influence on the minimum transmission power value of a user terminal caused by the connection state of the reverse diversity link of the base station, how to detect the connection state of the reverse diversity link of the base station becomes very important.